


Twilight Poems Based on Fics

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically these poems are based on compilations of my favorite fan fictions. Out of respect to the original writers and their works, I asked them first and have them perused the poem before I posted. Thanks to the original writers of these fan fiction Please check to see which fanfic is featured next. Thanks for reading.</p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/TwilightPoemsBasedonFics_zpskflw9qim.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inebriated and Marriage

A/N: Let me explain how this works shall we? First: I typically gain permission by original writers to feature their stories out of respect and common courtesy. Second: They do change their minds at any time. Third: I do not post until I am given the permission to do so. This means if they want something edited then I do so. Fourth: All updates to this is contingent if I receive replies and permissions by the original writers. Also I might be rereading the stories to gain better perspectives for each poem. Fifth: FFN does not allow me to post links but I typically post the links to the original story as again out of respect and courtesy as well to give credit (I also post in fictionpad, ao3, and twcs). I will and have never plagiarized. It is disrespectful to fellow writers and I refuse to do so. I follow the “platinum rule” and “golden rule” to the core. I also believe in “pay it forward” for we are all human beings. Without further adieu, here is the first feature.

 

Thanks to Multipleshadesofpurple and Labellebeaucoup for their continuous support and help.

 

* * *

 

Link - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10528033/1/Not-A-Bad-Thing>

**Inebriated and Marriage**

(From Multipleshadesofpurple’s “Not a Bad Thing”)

7/24/2014

4:47pm

 

A trip to Las Vegas

Changed it all

A union was formed

Between the two

While one remembers

The other does not.

 

The reluctant wife

Though the marriage is not all unwanted

Two lovers find themselves in a dilemma

A marriage or an annulment to end it all

But is it such a bad thing

To be tied to the one you truly love?

Time will tell with these two lovers

 

Will their love endure?

Or

Will their love falter?

For not all lover stories

Have the happiest endings

Until then the question remains

Is it such a bad thing to be married to the one you love?

 

* * *

 

A/N: How did I do? See you in the next feature.


	2. Our Secret Love

A/N: This one is from Sarge Girls (Drotuno & Jenrar)’s “Running For Love”. Thanks ladies.   

* * *

 

 

Link - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9579497/6/Running-for-Love>

 

**"Our Secret Love"**

(From Sarge's Girls' "Running for Love")

 

7/30/2014

8:17pm

 

The bodyguard

You were the job

My job to protect you

But not to fall in love

 

Love has a way of complicating matters

Not just because of who I am

Not because of you were

Not just your age

But because legalities

Prison

 

A secret between the two of us

To hide our feelings from the rest

But when love is so raw

How can it ever be truly hidden?

 

The secret came out

We were separated

Secrets meetings and messages

All we had

Until Harvard

 

A new path to our future formed

Free from complications

I was no longer tied

She was no longer my charge

All was left was love.


	3. Blurred Lines

A/N: This one is from Sarge Girls (Drotuno & Jenrar)’s “In Pursuit”. Thanks ladies.

 

* * *

 

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9154475/1/In-Pursuit>

**"Blurred Lines"**

(From Sarge’s Girls’ “In Pursuit”)

 

8/1/2014

9:56pm

 

Blood and screaming

A tragedy

That led me to you

 

I became your charge

I became more than that

Feelings became confusing and more complexed

Lines were blurred

All because of one heinous crime

We could not change or prevent

 

My life in your hands

My heart in your hands

But unlike those in my past

I have no fear

I have no worry

For I trust you with my life

For I trust you with my heart

 

I know I will be safe with you

Just like your heart is safe with me

One day at time

We take to our future

So much uncertainty

Yet so much love

We do not regret

All because of blurred lines


	4. Correspondence of Love

A/N: This one is from Sarge Girls (Drotuno & Jenrar)’s “Coming Home”. Thanks ladies.

 

* * *

 

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8182137/1/Coming-Home>

 

**"Correspondence of Love"**

(From Sarge Girls’ “Coming Home”)

 

8/2/2014

9:46pm

 

It began with a care package

That led to love that neither expected

With each correspondence

They fell

Deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole they went

Until there was no turning back

 

A soldier and a school teacher

Distance seemed to separate them

But drew them closer and closer

Friends to lovers

Attraction to love

How a simple act of kindness

Turned into something more

Only fate knew

 

Destiny drew them towards each other

An invisible rope that pulled them and tied them together

Unwilling to let go

Unwilling to separate this couple

Despite their unlikely circumstances

It led them straight to love


	5. Bare Necessities

A/N: This feature is from Jenrar’s “Determined Heart”. Thank you, Jenrar for allowing me to feature your story.

 

* * *

 

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8829438/1/Determined-Heart>

**"Bare Necessities"**

(From Jenrar's "Determined Heart")

 

8/3/2014

3:36pm

 

A teacher and his student

Her whole life ahead of her

But what she wanted was him

 

He believed himself a monster

A modern day Frankenstein

For what he felt for her

 

But he was wrong

Love is love

Despite what anyone says or does

Even with the state law

 

A secret they must hide

Until her graduation day

To prevent from being separated

They must conceal their truest emotions

 

Months passed

A diploma in her hand

Their futures one step closer

He was what she needed

She was what he needed

There were no monsters

There were no more hiding

All was left was bare.


	6. Downward Spiral

 Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10583208/1/Broken>

 

**"Downward Spiral"**

(From Labellebeaucoup's "Broken")

 

4:43pm

8/4/2014

 

On a downward spiral

Into destruction she went

As she was broken beyond repair

 

Unable to cope

She drank herself until she felt nothing

Emptiness

Her heart broke

Her head spun with emotions

 

No one understood

Her parents living their own new lives

She was alone.

 

Forced to live with her estranged father

She meets him

Drawn to him

Despite her destructive ways

But can she truly let go?

Before it is too late.

Only time will tell


	7. Rekindled Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Drotuno's "An Island In the Sun".

A/N: This one features Drotuno's "An Island In The Sun". Thanks Drotuno for allowing me to write this.

* * *

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5418005/1/An-Island-In-The-Sun>

**Rekindled Flames**

(From Drotuno's "An Island In The Sun")

 

8/4/2014

6:49pm

 

Real Love

Both lacked

Both lost years ago

Both searching what they lost

A feeling they both knew it could not be replaced.

 

She lied to protect him

She lied to herself

Believing he was better off

That she was not worth it

 

Years lost

Both were miserable

As they tried to replace each other

Unsuccessfully

 

A summer vacation turned to more

A return to the past

Proved the best medicine for both

Renewed spirits

Rekindled feelings

Old and new

Including a new beginning both

 

Insecurities and fear lingered on

Excitement and love filtered through

Both are different

Both are the same

But when you find the one

Would you risk it all or walk away?


	8. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Drotuno's "Nature of Love".

A/N: This one features Drotuno's "Nature of Love". Thanks Drotuno for allowing me to write this.

* * *

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5990724/1/Nature-of-Love>

 

**"Nothing Else Matters"**

(From Drotuno's "Nature of Love")

 

8/11/2014

7:17pm

 

Two individuals seeking an escape

The trail proved the opportunity

A man who called himself a monster

Who was riddled with guilt and shame

A woman who did not see herself clearly

 

They fell in love

Though not it was not easy

Both were unsettled and unsure

But yet love one another

 

Complications arise from his tyrannical father

The father proved to be taxing and dangerous

He wanted to protect her

Breaking both their hearts in the process

Back to square one they were

Reacquainting and reconnecting with one another

 

An obstacle hindered them

Something they must face

From the patriarch of his family

Carlisle's lack of control

All because of his jealousy

 

Pain and suffering they endured

But together they rose above

Conquering their fears

And breaking down barriers that barely separated them.

For what is the nature of love

But no matter what when together nothing else matters

But their love for one another.

 


	9. Not So Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Drotuno's "I Shall Believe".

A/N: This one features Drotuno's "I Shall Believe". Thanks Drotuno for allowing me to write this.

 

* * *

 

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6598351/1/I-Shall-Believe>

**"Not So Simple"**

(From Drotuno's "I Shall Believe")

 

8/11/2014

7:32pm

 

Best friends

Roommates

His addiction

Her secret desire

 

Both wanted more

Both yearned for the other

An arrangement they thought was simple

Beneficial

Proved to be more complicated

For it was what happened when friends turned lovers

 

Secrets and revelations were revealed

The arrangement terminated

They were no longer just friends

Planning for the future

They both finally achieved


	10. What The Heart Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Drotuno's "Everything I Thought I Knew".

A/N: This one features Drotuno's "Everything I Thought I Knew". Thanks Drotuno for allowing me to write this.

 

* * *

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7487341/1/Everything-I-Thought-I-Knew>

 

**"What The Heart Wants"**

(From Drotuno's "Everything I Thought I Knew")

 

8/11/2014

9:29pm

 

A Close friendship

Between two individuals

So what happens when it all changes?

 

A misconception

He misconstrue the situation

He believed himself invisible to her

When all she saw was him

 

He changed for her

But it was not for the best

In the process, he broke her heart

As he continued to act wrongly

 

She gave him time

To find what he wanted

For she knew she wanted him

But wanted him happy

Even if it was not with her

Even if it broke her heart

 

Days passed

And silence passed between them.

Until a fateful night changed it all

As he finally saw, what he needed to see

What she knew all along

That both of them held each other's hearts

That both held had what the other wanted

And that what they truly desired was each other.


	11. A Light That Consumes Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Drotuno's "Addiction".

A/N: This one features Drotuno's "Addiction". Thanks Drotuno for allowing me to write this.

 

* * *

 

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8138439/1/Addiction>

**"A Light That Consumed Her"**

(From Drotuno’s “Addiction”)

 

8/13/2014

5:11pm

 

Her darkness consumed her

Trying forget

What haunted her

 

He was her light

He was her motivation

But she was afraid

Of his love

Of her feelings for him

 

She told him that she was bad news

But nothing she could say or do could change his mind

For she is his own brand of addiction


	12. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Drotuno's "Fate Interrupted".

A/N: This one features Drotuno's "Fate Interrupted". Thanks Drotuno for allowing me to write this.

 

* * *

 

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7043677/1/Fate-Interrupted>

 

**"Trapped"**

(From Drotuno's "Fate Interrupted")

 

4:37pm

9/7/2014

 

He was trapped

For he was captured

Forced to do Volturi's bidding

To protect those he loved

 

Unknown to him

His last assignment changed him

For he found his mate

Long at last

Fate led him to her

Despite its interruptions

 

A problem they must solve

For she is his last assignment?

To protect his mate or betray her

 

For the moment, he met them

His life was not his own

For he was trapped.


	13. Broken Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Drotuno's "Pieces of You".

A/N: This one features Drotuno's "Pieces of You". Thanks Drotuno for allowing me to write this.

 

* * *

 

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9398762/1/Pieces-of-You>

**"Broken Hearts"**

(From Drotuno’s “Pieces of You”)

 

5:11pm

9/7/2014

 

Broken promises

Broken hearts

A piece of each other bonded forever

 

He was not hers

Despite what they both wanted

He was someone else's

In paper

Not in his heart

 

His heart belonged to her

But legally he was not.

Tired of it all

Tired of all the drama

She fled

Broken she was for a lie she believed

 

Her departure was the last straw

But he could not go after her just yet

The opportune time he must wait

In hopes that it is not too late

To regain what was his in from the start

Her heart


	14. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Drotuno's "Hard to Love".

A/N: This one features Drotuno's "Hard to Love". Thanks Drotuno for allowing me to write this.

 

* * *

 

 

Links - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9261922/1/Hard-to-Love

 

**"Sleeping Beauty"**

(From Drotuno's "Hard to Love")

 

7:10pm

9/7/2014

 

A terrible accident

In a coma she was in

In hopes of waking her up

He began to speaking to her

All the memories of their pasts

From the moment they met

Till the present

 

Day by Day

Memory by memory, he spoke

From his own point of view

How important she became

How much he loved her

 

She was his princess

Thunder and lightning

A storm so powerful

Like their love

Could ever be stopped

Or prevented


	15. A Prophecy of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Drotuno's "Masen Manor".

A/N: This one features Drotuno's "Masen Manor". Thanks Drotuno for allowing me to write this.

 

* * *

 

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10108743/1/Masen-Manor>

 

**"A Prophecy of Love"**

(From Drotuno's "Masen Manor")

 

11:32pm

9/9/2014

 

A prediction of the future

Doubtful and confused

For he was uncertain

 

A hundred years passed

Until he found her

The prediction came true

He found his 'beautiful swan'

Despite his apprehensions

 

Darkness and fear clouded her

For tragedy succumbed her

For it was someone close

skullduggery afoot

 

Their love cloaked them

Protected by pure emotion and heart

For they were finally together

A mated couple

Despite the many obstacles came to be

 

A future bright

Despite the past

No longer fearful they were

For the light removed the gloom

As darkness fell forevermore


	16. What We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Drotuno's "Angel series".

A/N: This one features Drotuno's "Angel series". Thanks Drotuno for allowing me to write this.

 

* * *

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5134656/1/Angel-Series-1-Broken-Angel> ; <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5564546/1/Angel-Series-2-Angel-s-Embrace> ; <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6203334/1/Angel-Series-3-An-Angel-s-Promise> ; <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8519121/1/Angel-Series-4-Haunted-Angel> ; <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7295857/1/Angel-Dust-Outtakes-from-the-Angel-Series>

**"What We Are"**

(Drotuno's “Angel series")

 

9/24/2014

6:30pm

 

Two years ago

We were separated

Two years ago

You made the decision

That changed everything

 

Time passed and feelings remained

Until you came back

Just like it was yesterday

Our connection just as strong.

 

With each passing moment

Our love grows stronger

Despite our separation

 

No matter the obstacle

Or adversity

What remained was us

We stayed what we are

What our love represented

Forever


	17. Gravitational Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Drotuno's "Gravity series".

A/N: This one features Drotuno ’s “Gravity series”. Thanks for Drotuno for allowing me to write this.  

* * *

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6755101/1/Gravity-Series-1-Blood-Glory> ; <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7119225/1/Gravity-Series-2-Sin-Innocence> ; <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7574955/1/Gravity-Series-3-Smoke-Mirrors> ; <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9779631/1/Gravity-Series-4-Fire-Ice>

 

\---

**"Gravitational Pull"**

(From Drotuno's "Gravity series")

 

9:05pm

9/29/2014

 

A chance meeting

Years ago

Children we were

Years later we meet once more

In the most unlikely circumstances

 

We were both the same

Yet we were both different.

You helped me recover

And eventually we fell in love

Creating a future we did not think was possible

 

Each day

Despite every obstacle

And every tragedy

Our love grew

And so did our family

 

* * *

 

A/N: I think we know who my favorite writer is right? LOL.


	18. One Fateful Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Maeibeyours' "Getaway".

A/N: Thanks for Maeibeyours for allowing me to write this poem and for Labellebeaucoup for all her support.

* * *

 

Links **-<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10726543/1/Getaway> **

**"One Fateful Meeting"**

(From Maeibeyours' "Getaway")

 

10/1/2014

12:49am

 

A chance encounter

Strangers in a bar

Both in a vacation

To get away from reality

 

One fateful night

Destiny interfered

Bringing these two strangers together

For one fateful night

They joined

 

One fateful night

They lost themselves

Forgetting the past and the future

For it was their tiny little getaway


	19. Gamble of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Byrd009's "Separated By Fools".

A/N: Thanks to Byrd009 for allowing to write this and for Labellebeaucoup for her help and support. To all my readers, thanks.  

* * *

 

 Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8866861/1/Separated-by-Fools>

 

**"Gamble of Love"**

(From Byrd009's "Separated By Fools")

 

10/1/2014

3:02pm

 

Young and inexperienced

Bored and seeking something new

A stroke of luck

She walked into a bar

Meeting her unlikely future

 

He was older

25 to be exact

A lie she told to keep him

A lie to protect her heart

 

She was 16

But what of love?

Age is nothing but a number

Should rules go out the window?

Or should they remain?

 

Boundaries and secrets arose

Complications arose

For Kirk and Jacob wanted her

Despite what her heart truly wanted

Is love truly worth it all?

Risking it all?

 

Fools in love

Separated by stubbornness

Fools in love

Fearful of risks

Despite both their feelings

 

Will they win?

Or lose it all?

But isn't that the gamble of love?

To risk it all for what is meant to be.

 

* * *

 

A/N: I hope you are enjoying these poems as much as I have enjoyed writing them. See you next time for the next feature in this compilation.

 


	20. The Fallicious Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on Enthralled's "Sacrifice".

A/N: Thanks for Enthralled for allowing me to write this poem. Thanks to Multipleshadesofpurple and Labellebeaucoup for all their help and support. (If you haven’t figured it out Labellebeaucoup is one of my betas. She’s awesome.) To my readers, thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Links - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3940174/1/Sacrifices>

 

**"The Fallacious Decision"**

(From Enthralled's "Sacrifice")

 

10/1/2014

7:46pm

 

A terrible choice

Left them broken

Regrets and sadness

Depression and self-hatred

Turmoil

 

Thinking it was for the best

Thinking she would forget him

He made an honorable decision

To leave her

 

Broken hearts

Emptiness

Until one day fate intervened

Ten years later, they meet

Unlikely circumstances

Miscommunications and secrets

Distrust and fear

 

Stubbornness and fear of the past

Prevented their destiny

Despite their long separation

One thing remained

Forever awaited them

For they were fated to be

 

* * *

 

A/N: How did I do? I would like to thank all my readers. Special thanks to byrd009 for reviewing the last one. AskEmbla, Labellebeucoup, and Multipleshadesofpurple for also reviewing. Thanks again to my readers and I just want to say I love hearing from every single one of you.

 


	21. The Basics of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is based on TallulahBelle's "Elemental".

A/N: Thank you to TallulahBelle for allowing to write this. To my readers: thank you for reading and all your support.

 

Link - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5241793/1/Elemental

* * *

**"The Basics of Love"**

(From TallulahBelle's "Elemental")

 

3/21/2015

5:50pm

 

It was their birthright

Their destiny

Dark forces threatened their families

One coven

Thirteen families of great origin

Thirteen families of great power

 

Two souls

One boy and one girl

Bore great responsibility

To protect the oridinary

 

Their great powers

She with earth and fire

He with air and water

Two powerful witches

With heavy shoulders

 

His family

Her family

A terrible past

A terrible loss

An accident

An emotional outcome

A terrible price

 

To move passed what was

To move towards the future

To fight the great evil

These two families must put the past behind

To let go of what was

To allow the love in and to begin to trust

 

Into the hearts of these two young lovers

They were the key

For their destiny were linked

So were their powers

A powerful link

To protect everyone

To ward off the soul eater

The one that destroyed many

 

Differences pushed aside

And finally these two were able to see

What lied beneath was simple

It was more than primal

It was more than their link

It was elemental.

* * *

A/N: Well, how did I do? Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought of it.

 


	22. One Fine Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is from JSFazz's "Discovering You, Discovering Me".

A/N: Thanks to JSFazz for allowing me to write this. Thanks to my readers for all reading and for all their support.

 

Link - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5705894/1/Discovering-You-Discovering-Me>

 

* * *

**"One Fine Day"**

                                (From JSFazz's "Discovering You, Discovering Me")

 

3/22/2015

6:45pm

 

A long history

Filled with memories

Good and bad

Tarnished childhood

Yet innocence remained.

 

A young man

A young woman

Two troubled individuals

With sad pasts

 

Both were lonely

Both were afraid

They barely existed

They barely lived

For their sadness made them this way.

 

After years of separation

Their hearts reunited them

Hesitation and fear

Mistrust and heartbreak

So much lingered on

So much pain remained

 

Their love brought them together

Slowly, their hearts began to mend

Damaged but not broken

 

On that same faithful day

Their lives began to change

They finally discovered themselves

As their love not only brought each other

But love, hope and trust

 

A future

They never thought existed

A happiness they never knew

Until that one fine day

When she walked back into his life

And finally they began to live

Together and forevermore

* * *

A/N: How did I do? Thank you all for reading. I kindly ask you tell me what you thought of this.

So, some of you might have seen the first compilation but how many of you knew that JSFazz used to be one of my previous betas?  Yep. Not only that, I wrote three poems for her for her other stories to include for the first compilation. We met in the official House MD forum and began helping me with my writing. She was incredibly supportive and understanding. She’s a great friend and a great writer. Ironically, I am once more posting another poem for her story but this time for a different fandom. I was thrilled she once more allowed me to do this. So again, thank you, JSFAZZ!  <3 - Kat


	23. Underneath the Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This poem is from Dishie's "Rear View Mirror"

A/N: Thank you to Dishie for allowing me to write this. Thanks to my readers for all their reading and their support.

 

Link - <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9417481/16/Rear-View-Mirror>

 

* * *

 

" **Underneath the Surface"**

(From Dishie's "Rear View Mirror")

 

3/20/2015

7:56pm

 

The driver

The passenger

A rear view mirror

This was how this love story began

 

The sexy chauffeur

Her Romeo

Feelings of attraction

Feeling of desire

By both

 

Her fears and perception

His actions and status

Hindered them both

Until the walls came down

Until their emotions came crashing down

 

Along the while, trouble loomed

From those around them

Cloaked by revenge and avarice

Cloaked by jealousy and vendetta

The danger loomed

Soon secrets revealed

No longer just the job

No longer just a mutual attraction

What revealed was love

That was once masked by a reflection

A glass or a surface

It all shattered away

As the partition soon followed.

It was love.

 

* * *

A/N: How did I do? Sadly, this is the last one for this compilation. I would really like thank all my reader and to those who took the time to review, you do not know how much it meant to me that you told me what you thought of the poems. To those who rec me, thank you. To the original writers, thanks again so very much for allowing me to do this.  Thank you all for reading. – Kat

 

 


End file.
